nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition
Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition is an hack and slash game from Nintendo and Tecmo Koei for Nintendo Switch. It combines the content of Hyrule Warriors for the Wii U and Hyrule Warriors Legends for the 3DS. Plot The balance of the Triforce is disrupted. The sorceress Cia is trying to take over the lands of Hyrule. The Hyrule army, including many characters, such as Link, Zelda and Impa, attempt to stop her while fighting an array of enemies from throughout Hyrule's history while recruiting different heros from those eras. Gameplay Like Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends the gameplay features a classic Dynasty Warriors styled gameplay, with the setting and characters of The Legend of Zelda series. The game features a targeting system similar to the one found in the 3D zelda games and a system of items related to the bosses' weakness. Story Mode The normal mode where the player encounters the characters in a story based manner. The player chooses the stage which they play with some split paths. Each stage is only playable with certain characters in this mode. Each stage has a few hidden treasures like the heart pieces and Gold Skultulas. Adventure Mode Traversing the original Legend of Zelda, except instead of playing the screens normally, each screen is a challenge in the Hyrule Warriors world. The goals consist of killing a certain number of enemies, capturing certain bases are more, but to get an A ranking, players will have to meet 3 requirements; being taking almost no damage, defeating above a threshold of enemies and completing the level in a certain amount of time. These requirements are told when the player tries the level again. Searching a screen will unlock items and weapons. There are playable characters and weapons locked behind this mode. In Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition, every maps, weapons and outfits from both the Wii U and the 3DS game can be found in the base game. Characters Stages The game takes place throughout Hyrule in both time and location. There are many areas from many games *Hyrule Field (Original) *Valley of Seers (Original) *Temple of Souls (Original) *Temple of the Sacred Sword (Original) *Ganon's Tower (Original) *Faron Woods (OoT) *Death Mountain (OoT) *Lake Hylia (OoT) *Twilight Field (TP) *Eldin Caves (TP) *Gerudo Desert (TP) *Palace of Twilight (TP) *Skyloft (SS) *Sealed Grounds (SS) *Forsaken Fortress (WW) *Wind and Earth Temples (WW) Enemies Hylians *Hylian Soldiers *Hylian Captains *Skyloft Captains *Hylian Archers *Hylian Summoners Gorons *Goron Captains *Goron Bombardiers Cuccos *Cuccos *Golden Cuccos *Silver Cuccos Monsters Troops *Bokoblin **Bokoblin Archers **Bokoblin Summoners *Bulblins **Bulblin Archers *Stalchildren **Stalchild Bone Throwers **Stalchild Summoners *Miniblins Officers *Bokoblin Captains *Bulblin Captains *Stalfos *Miniblin Captain Enforcers *Aeralfos *Fiery Aeralfos *Poes *Icy Poes *Dark Links *Darknuts *Stalmasters *Lizalfos *Dinolfos *Gibdos *ReDead *Moblin *King Bulblin *Big Blins *Stone Blins Ghost Forces *Ghost Soldiers **Ghost Archers **Ghost Summoners **Ghost Captain Bosses *King Dodongo *Gohma *Manhandla *The Imprisoned *Argorok *Ganon *Helmaroc King *Phantom Ganon Items These items are usuable by all the characters and have a field effect. *Bombs -> Giant bombs *Hookshot -> Pull down the Moon *Bow and Arrow -> Bow of Light *Boomerang -> Gale Boomerang *Hammer -> Great Hammer *Potions *Ocarina Weapons Each character has at least one weapon that plays differently from the other characters' fighting styles. Link *Hylian Sword *Magic Rod *Gauntlets *Great Fairy *Master Sword *Epona *Spinner Zelda *Rapier *Baton *Dominion Rod Impa *Giant Blade (Biggoron Sword) *Naginata Lana *Book of Sorcery *Spear *Summoning Gate Agitha *Parasol Midna *Shackle Fi *Goddess Blade Ruto *Zora Scale Darunia *Hammer Shiek *Harp Ghirahim *Demon Blade Zant *Scimitar Ganondorf *Great Sword *Trident Cia *Scepter Volga *Dragon Spear Wizzro *Ring Twili Midna *Mirror Tingle *Baloon Young Link *Mask and Kokiri Sword Tetra *Cutlass King Daphnes *Sail Toon Link *Light Sword *Sand Wand Skull Kid *Ocarina Linkle *Dual Crossbows *Boots Medli *Rito Harp Marin *Bell Toon Zelda *Phantom Arms Ravio *Rental Hammer and items Yuga *Picture Frame Reception Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition received "generally favorable reviews" according to Metacritic, receiving a metascore of 78/100 based on 59 critics. While videogame aggregator website, whatoplay.com gives this game an aggregate score [https://whatoplay.com/switch/hyrule-warriors-definitive-edition/ (playscore) of 8.08] based on 44 trusted critic reviews. Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo games Category:Koei Tecmo games Category:The Legend of Zelda games Category:Warriors games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:2018 video games Category:Musou games Category:Remakes